Back to the Past
by Kuromarux
Summary: What if Allen and Lavi ended up in the past and they would meet their past selves? This is the story about that. Noah!Allen, no pairings. Rated M just to be safe :))
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

**Just doing this for fun, first this was a thing I did for a friend but then I had so many ideas for it so I decided that why not put it here :D Here it is enjoy~**

* * *

As Bookman Jr. watched his one of his only friends left alive get sucked into a huge portal which the Earl had spawned, he couldn't just let the white haired boy fly to his death, so he decided to follow him. To Attempt to save the boy even if it was sure death for him waiting for him or a even more horrifying faith.

I'm not letting you go so easily, he thought just as he ran towards the portal, but as he was just at the edge of it's reach he could hear someone yelling behind him, ''You idiot Usagi, if you go there you are sure to die!'' he instatly regonized the voice, it was Kanda, who was already badly wounded. He stopped for a while and turned to look at the samurai who was lying in the ground, soaked with blood.

''Don't worry about me, I promise I will come back and I will bring Moyashi with me!'' Lavi stated with teary eyes. He watched Kanda's eyes turn wet a little and biting his lip. ''Why... why would you go and help him? He betrayed us and killed our friends!'' Kanda started to say silently but his voiced became stronger in the end, ''and still you want to help him!'' he added coldly, Lavi could see the anger in his eyes and he let out a sigh.

I'm sorry Yu, but I'm going now. I just can't let Allen die like this, if he dies someday I will make sure he dies by my hand, he thought and clenched his fist and he ran towards the portal and when he got before it he jumped in, the last thing he could hear was Kanda's yells cursing him and saying that he will never forgive him.

* * *

When Lavi started to wake up, he could feel a plump beneath him and when he opened his eyes he saw the angry face before him, glaring at him intensly. Before he noticed he had been pushed off and now he was laying on the ground, and every part of his body was aching. He turned his head to look at me man laying beside him, he had white hair which curled a little in the tips, ash grey skin and those menacing golden eyes, Noah, but also he was an ally, well only in certain times.

''You sure are a meanie Allen! I came here just to help but it seems you are alright and then pushing me just when I was waking up, that's just rude,'' Lavi blathered, putting his hands beneath his head, he tried to act cool but he could feel the tension in the air. Allen slowly turned his head to look at the red head and then a grin grew to his face.

''Bookman, you are still in your role and I wasn't rude at all! You were hurting me as you were just on top of one of my wounds.'' he said, and then he jumped up to sit and then he crossed his arms, and let out some dark aura.

''Scary, scary...'' Lavi said as he slowly backed up and then his expression became more serious, ''Even though I am Bookman right now, all thanks to you. I still want you to call me Lavi, just for now,'' he stated and looked at Allen with a deathly gaze like he was just about to kill him, as the memories taunted him.

Allen laughed a little and then he leaned closer to Lavi and taking hold of his chin and raising it a little, ''I just did you a favor, Usagi-chan... Anyways I could have not avoided it or I wouldn't be here now,'' he said ice cold, ''speaking of here, where are we exactly?'' he muttered and threw back from Lavi and sat at the ground leaning to his hand looking lost. Lavi sighed, and then he relaxed a little and started to observe their surroundings.

We must be in a town, something here feels so familiar.., he though as he tried to figure out their position by smelling the air and looking around. ''Well we know we are in a alley and here is cold, very cold. We should now just go and find a place to go to warm our bodies up and we can ask on the way,'' he stated and he stood up, as he wasn't as badly hurt as Allen was, it was pretty easy for him, as for when Allen was about to rise up he fell to his knee.

''Tch, things got a little crazy there, I hope everyone else are still okay...'' he uttered and pushed him self up from the ground and then he started to walk slowly towards the street, Lavi followed him and he noticed that Allen's skin was turning to a normal skin color, his hair straightened and his eyes color turned to silver, revealing the scar on his left eye better.

''I will never get used to that,'' Lavi stated and looked at the ground sadly. He always remembered all what had happened between when he saw Allen change his form, it was somehow terrifying and it left a ill feeling in him.

''Ah, sorry Lavi, it comes naturally for me already, even thought I still haven't been using it for a long time yet, has it been about 6 months now?'' Allen asked the red haired, with a smile on his face like it was nothing weird to ask, like nothing had happened between them, like he hadn't killed people who were once very dear to him, like he haven't never...

''Yeah I guess it has been,'' Lavi said and lifted his head up to look at Allen just as they were at the edge of the main street, ''Allen I'm still sorry how I couldn't save you,'' he said and his tone didn't waver at all. Allen looked at him smiling, as he was comforting him.

''Lavi, it's okay. I can't deny that I wasn't sad at that time, it hurt a lot. But now I'm happy that I got to live with the Noah's too... with my family, that is where I truly belong,'' he said firmly, taking hold of his hood and putting it on top of his head, ''we should hide our faces, just to be sure, can't know where we are,'' he added getting Lavi to nod at him and putting his hood on too.

Now let's see where Earl has sent us in his rage, Allen thought and he couldn't but let a smile come to his lips when he thought about Earl, but it wasn't a very warm smile, it was devious.

* * *

''Excuse me sir, could you tell me where are we right now? Sorry it is so weird question, but I really need to know,'' Lavi asked a old man walking down the street, but the old man just ignored him and continued to walk fowards, like everyone else he had asked. Allen had the same luck, everyone had ignored him, or just looked at him with an annoyed expression, but the weirdest answer was when someone had said that he had seen him today already.  
Lavi walked next to Allen and they decided to stop questioning people at the street, as they were starting to get hungry. The wounds they had were most likely the reason everyone were ignoring them. They headed to the next restaurant and when they finally reached one and stepped in the bartender stopped them instantly.

''I'm sorry, but what do you have to do here? You are looking pretty shady,'' he stated and stopped the two on their tracks, as they were trying to hide their faces. The man in front of them was big with a lot of muscles.

''Sorry, we are just looking somewhere to rest and eat. You see, we were in the woods hunting and then my friend here hurt himself by falling off a cliff and as I am not one of the brightest men, so I rushed after him and I ended up falling in myself too,'' Lavi said like he was the stupidest man in the earth, Allen looked at him confused, but when Lavi pushed him a little with his elbow he got the idea.

''Yeah, we are really clumsy,'' Allen muttered and scratched the back of his head, laughing a little. The bartender looked at the both of them with doubt in his eyes for a while and then he let out a sigh and placed his hands on their shoulders.

''You know..,'' he started, getting the two have chills, ''I'm so sorry I ever doubted you two!'' he yelled, grasping the two for a big hug, startling the two. After they recovered they gave each other a mental high-five. (And yes high-fives are awesome, even more awesome when they are given mentally.)  
When the bartender drew back and let the two go, he wiped some tears off of his eyes and put his hands to his waist, ''now I will serve you anything you want!'' he announced and walked behind the counter, instantly Allen went to ask him to make mitarashi dango, ramen, and a lot of other foods leaving the bartender stunned and looking Allen like he didn't believe his ears.

Lavi quickly followed and as he saw a opening he went and asked it, ''could you tell us where we are? And maybe even the date, I kinda forgot about it on the way here,'' he asked the man and he just smiled at him, and after he had written everything that Allen ordered down, he answered: ''Well, right now you are in a town called (?) and we are in England, and the date is .xxxx, also people say that the Black Order's headquarters are in just outside this town, I myself don't believe that,'' he explained, leaving the two wordless.

Wait a second, we have been send almost two years back in time!? Lavi and Allen thought as they couldn't utter a word, they just stared at the bartender.  
But it is possible, everything I have seen now have been looking familiar, but still I couldn't figure it out, Lavi pondered, but then he noticed that the bartender was looking at them oddly.

''Hmm, what's wrong? It's like you got shocked big time,'' he stated waving his hand before their faces, but then the two woke up from their shock.  
''I'm sorry, we just are new in town, traveling and all that,'' Allen explained, ''we get lost very easily..,'' and the bartender started to laugh again, but it was nothing to laugh about, they had been sent back and they could run into someone they know and Allen knew that Lavi wouldn't let that happen as he was the Bookman.

This is bad, if history is changed, we might disappear now and if we don't all my bookman logs will be wrong, Lavi thought biting his thumb, Allen thanked the man and they headed to a table so they could speak in private, they went to the farthest corner in the bar. To their luck there were only few people in the bar.

''So what do we do now Bookman? Your call,'' Allen simply stated like the matter didn't concern him in the least, he could like to just sit back and wait for Earl retrieve him back to the future, as he was his precious Fourteenth Noah.

''First we must think what happened at this time and where we were, and like I already said don't call me Bookman, and now it's even more dangerous to call me that,'' Lavi answered, he didn't think that the Millennium Earl had this much power. ''So what were you doing at this time?'' he asked the white haired man before him.

''Ummm...'' Allen kept thinking for a long time, leaning to his hand, ''...if I remember correctly I joined the Order yesterday, or I will join today,'' he told after a while of thinking, still trying to dig his head of what happened at this day. ''What about you Usagi?'' he asked Lavi startling him, but Lavi answered quickly as he remembered everything where he had been.

''I am out on a mission, I'm not right now in the HQ and it will be sometime before I return there, so there is no worry that we will run in to me,'' he explained and after that a waitress brought their foods. Well to be exact, a huge pile of food for Allen and a soup for Lavi and some bread. They thanked the waitress and she walked away exhausted.

''You still eat a lot, don't you Moyashi!'' Lavi said cheerfully making Allen to stop devouring the food for a while. ''It's Allen, A-l-l-e-n.'' he stated and then continued his devouring, and Lavi started to eat his soup calmly. Only after few minutes Allen had already eaten all the food and Lavi was just halfway through his soup.  
When the waiter had taken their plates away, they chatted normally for a while and then Lavi noticed that it's starting to get dark outside. ''We should leave now. Allen can you still use your Ark?'' he asked, making the white haired get surprised he laughed a little.

''That would be just stupid, the Noah family is living in my Ark right now, well not exactly mine, but almost. We would be instantly seen,'' he explained, ''I guess we should go and look for a ho-'' he was cut off by Lavi as he had pushed his hands on Allen's mouth. He was looked behind them, Allen looked what was happening and he saw blue haired man who was wearing the Order's uniform going to the counter.

''Is that?'' Allen whispered, very silently. Lavi nodded and sat up, indicating Allen to follow him. ''He is so young,'' Allen whispered and giggled a little, but Lavi silenced him and looked at him with a sharp gaze and they moved foward again.

When they just had passed Kanda, he started to twitch a little bit and then he slowly turned to look at the two, he mumbled something about slicing and he let out creepy aura in the same time, making the two walk forward even more carefully, but they were stopped when Kanda lifted them to air from the back of their clothes.

''Who are you?'' he questioned the two. He didn't notice the change in the shorter one's skin, Lavi noticed this and tried to poke Allen so he wouldn't attack Kanda, or it would get really troublesome and they would get exposed. They would just have to get out of this situation without using force and not showing their faces, the only good thing was that they still had their hoods on.

''And why did you spill my food?'' he added, confusing the two, making Allen regain his composure a little, but still he didn't change back. Lavi tried to look around for a way out, and he tried not to answer, because Kanda already knew his voice, and maybe Allen's too.

''I asked you something... now answer!'' Kanda tried to order them, but still with no answer and before he knew it the roof of the house was blasted away and when he raised his head to look what it was, he noticed the Akuma flying around, he quickly counted that there was about ten level ones, troublesome.

Lavi and Allen were already running long away, but they knew that Kanda had seen them before leaving, and he did see, but only Allen's white hair and a flash of his face, as Allen's hood had dropped in the blast. Kanda would never forget the pentacle he had seen on the white haired boy's face, but right now he had to focus on destroying the Akuma which were attacking everything around him.

* * *

When the two had run for sometime and they were far enough, so that they could only see some smoke in the air, they stopped to an alley. They catched their breath and then Allen fell to the ground and noticed he still haven't put the hood back on and he was still in his ''black'' form. ''I screwed up now...'' he uttered. Lavi looked at him still on his feet.

''You could have come up with something more subtle, and I'm sure that some of the Noah's felt that,'' he criticized, ''but I couldn't come up with better plan, anyways shouldn't Kanda be in the HQ right now? Like about to kill you at the gate?'' he questioned Allen, and Allen laughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
''It must be tomorrow, not today... sorry,'' he said, making Lavi sigh to his friend before him.

This guy is hopeless, but he did save us, he thought and sat next to the wall, leaning on it, they would need to find a inn soon or they wouldn't have any place to sleep tonight and they needed to mend their wounds.

''It was funny how the Akuma were so shocked when I called them, it was surprising how many Akuma are in this town as the HQ is so close,'' Allen said and looked at his hands, which were covered in wounds, ''I don't even remember coming to this town much..,'' he added.

''Yeah, I guess you are right, we were quite busy with our missions and all that, so I guess we didn't have time to come here,'' Lavi stated and they sat there for a while, silently, just sitting there thinking what should they do next and how are they going to get back to their time.

But the silence was broken when Allen started to hum a melody. Lavi looked at him with distrust in his eyes.

''Allen, is this something that could mean my destruction?'' he wondered and looked at Allen with a slight smile on his face. Allen kept humming the melody but he shook his head for an answer. ''...well then I will trust you... Moyashi,'' Lavi said and returned to being silent and he just listened the melody, it was beautiful, it made him feel drowsy and at peace. He wanted to fall asleep, he still couldn't trust Allen properly yet, like he once did.

When Allen had hummed for about ten minutes, his golden eyes widened in shock. Allen jumped up and he noticed that his wounds have healed already, but mind that what he had felt was more important.

Lavi looked at the standing man before him for a while in confusion, but then he managed to say: ''Something coming or are you just smelling food?'' in a teasing tune.

''I would hope it would be food. A exorcist is coming closer to us and then there is this a weird sensation I'm feeling,'' he explained and pulled Lavi off the ground.  
''How did you know? Maybe the melody?'' Lavi asked as Allen was pulling him up. ''Uh, yeah but I can't explain it now, we have to go, they both are coming closer and fast,'' Allen stated and he started running towards the street, Lavi right behind him.

''If there is a exorcist, they shouldn't know where we are and they shouldn't even know we are here, so why the rush?'' Lavi asked as he was keeping up with Allen.

''Well, I'm really not worried about the exorcist, but the other feeling I have, it's-'' he managed to say before a huge explosion came off before them, ''-that,'' he said silently as he looked at the explosion, covering his face with his arm at the same time.

This is bad, we already have changed the future by being here,'' he thought, as he saw the all too well known blue haired samurai jump out of the smoke, followed by the past version of him.

* * *

**Please review! *-* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

* * *

As Allen jumped off the wagon he glazed over the town in front of him, he was finally there, Black Order was not far now. The only problem was that he had bad navigation skills, so it would take a while before arriving. So the first thing he did was heading towards the nearest shop where a map of the town could be bought.

When he finally had bought a map and somehow managed to locate himself on it, his left eye activated and saw all the Akuma. They were above a nearby house. He started to run towards it. When he had arrived, all the Akuma were already slain. The only one left was a blue haired man wearing an Exorcist cloak. He was walking out of the crumbling house.

Allen jumped closer to ask the samurai what had happened. Or did he slay all the akuma. But when he came close enough the samurai pointed his sword to him instantly. ''How dare you show your face again, I'm going to slice you up,'' the man growled.

''Hey, hey, hey,'' Allen panicked, he could see the man's anger and he didn't want to make him even more angry as he was.

_Scaryyy... Wow! _he thought when the sword was at his throat. ''Eeeh! You have misunderstood, I haven't never seen y-'' Allen started to explain but ''surprisingly'' Kanda didn't care and he swung his sword towards Allen, who just and just managed to dodge it. He thought he could reason with the person now but he was badly mistaken. The strikes kept coming after another.

Allen was in trouble he could only escape and dodge the blows. Talking to the raging man wasn't helping. He figured he should retreat and run away. He jumped on a roof, but just as he landed he heard behind him: ''First Illusion: Hell insects!''

He turned around, just to see ghost like creatures burst out from the mans sword and come right at him. Allen jumped up to the air, so the insects smashed right at the house. Bringing it down. The samurai jumped down at the street and Allen followed him. Allen glared down at the street and watched as crowd was running away from the explosion. Everyone else was but the two hooded men wasn't who were at the entrance of an alley.

Allen couldn't see their faces, but he did see their hands and the odd skin color the shorter one had. He looked at the two curiously, but was interrupted by Kanda attacking him.

''Woah!'' Allen blurted out when he dodged the blow, trying to keep a eye on the two suspicious hooded characters. He tried to look at them closer. Allen's eyes widened when he saw red on the shorter mans face.

_Could it be?, _he thought and stopped and letted Kanda bring his sword to his neck, he was breathing heavily. This guy really wanted to slice him up. ''Hey, I'm not the one you are looking for, look down there. Does those guys look more familiar?'' Allen asked and jerked his head towards the men. Kanda tch'd and glazed down at street, noticing the two.

Kanda looked back and forth, trying to figure it out, ''but.. how?! Tch,'' and he jumped down to attack the two, making them back off. But before he attacked he started asking asking questions. Allen watched as Kanda was trying to talk to them, but the two didn't say anything. They just kept quiet. With Allen's guess they were trying to find a way out.

_That guy from Black Order is really scary~ I feel bad for those two. But what have they done to make the man so angry? _He thought and observed the situation. Kanda was starting to get irritated and then he pointed his sword towards the two. Threatening the two.

Then Allen's left eye activated. He looked to the air and saw Akuma coming their way. There was maybe about a 10 level one's, not so bad. They were not big of an opponent for Allen.

_There's a lot Akumas today, _he wondered and got ready for a fight. He thought he should maybe warn the samurai of the incoming horde of Akuma. He was just about to attack. Allen decided to jumped down getting their attention. The two backed away a little and adjusted their hoods more. Kanda on the other hand quickly looked at his way, but then turned to look at the two.

''You should get away from here, there is a lot of Akuma coming this way,'' Allen explained. The longer one of the hooded men whispered something to the shorter, and the he shook his head for an answer. Allen tried to read the longer one's lips but he could only make out: ''Akuma''. Could these two be Akuma? But his eye didn't react to them so they couldn't be.

''Shit, again this!? Always when I'm just about to beat you two up! You must be Akuma yourselves,'' Kanda roared and jumped to attack the two. Allen stopped him by his innocence before he reached the two. Allen observed as the two flinch a little when he activated his innocence. He could even saw a faint smile on the shorter one's face.

''If they were Akuma, they would have attacked already! You idiot,'' he shouted, he gained a angry stare from the samurai.

''Shut up Moyashi, this doesn't concern you,'' he said and got Allen withdraw his innocence. ''It's ALLEN, and it does concern me, you know. I'm a Exorcist like you. Now we need to slay those Akuma coming this way or are you just going to harass these two?'' he roared and tried to get the samurai understand what was happening.

''Tch, fine,'' Kanda said and turned his gaze to the two, ''you better not try to escape,'' and jumped to the roofs. Allen glared at the two and nodded his head and jumped after the samurai. Leaving the two on their own.

* * *

Allen panted, they had just slain all the Akuma and he was catching his breath. He looked up to see where the blue haired man was, only to see he was already running back to where the hooded men should be. Allen followed him, because he too was interested in those two.

When he landed to the ground he saw Kanda clenching his fists, cursing something. The hooded men had ran away. Kanda seethed his sword and started walking away. Allen ran after him, and stopped him by gripping his shoulder.

''Hey! Can you tell me how I can get to the Orders headquarters?'' Allen asked him, Kanda looked at him and shook off his hand. ''No,'' he told him briefly and then he walked away. Allen left there standing.

_Really this guy is annoying, _he thought and he too walked off the scene. Even thought he tried the two hooded men wouldn't leave his mind. Something wasn't right and he could feel it in his gut.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, he looked around. Trying to figure out where he was, but his eye sight was blurry. ''Where am I?'' he mumbled, still trying regonize where he was. He could regonize that Lavi was next to him, but he was unconscious. How did they end up here?

_Wait...We had just exited the alley and then we saw the past me and the Ba-Kanda... After that Kanda noticed us and started threatening us. But then the past me arrive and kept talking about Akuma's... Oh, and Lavi asked me did I summon them. But it wasn't me. Then past me and the Ba-Kanda went and attacked the Akuma, then..-, _Allen shot up, looking around him, still feeling dizzy. He felt his head, he sighed in relieve, his hood was still on. He quickly glared at his hands, he had turned back. He had almost regained his vision and he started to recognize the surrounding, he clenched his fist.

_What happened after that?!, _he yelled in his mind. But his head was not giving him any answer. Now his vision was clear. It didn't take long when he realized where he was. They were in a hole differed dimension, and he knew this place far too good. Road. He looked around to see where Road was, but he couldn't see her.

''Now where are you?!'' Allen yelled, even thought he couldn't see her, he could feel it. No, his Noah could feel her. Then a part of the dimension rippled.

A girl appeared right in front of him, chuckling. ''Now, how did you know I was here?'' Road asked as she sat to her throne in the middle of the room. She was smiling. Allen glared at her, but he didn't answer. No, that's not right. He could _not_ answer.

''Hm? Why are you being quiet?'' Road said and jumped closer to Allen and looked at him questionably. ''Did cat got your tongue?'' she chuckled.

Allen pulled the hood so his face was hidden. Even thought it was really hard as someone else was trying to get his body in their control.

_Goddammit Neah! Can't you wait, you can't come out now! _Allen tried to tell the Noah inside of him.

**C'mon, it's already my time of the day to come out, or are you trying to hide a girl from me, Allen? **Neah asked him, and tried to get past Allen in their mind. Allen blocked him from passing him.

_No! Why would I- Nevermind! I'm busy right now! And we are in trouble so you just stay put now, ok? _Allen explained, and blocked Neah completely. Neah looked at him and let out some air. He stared at his nephew. And then he crossed his arms.

**Hmph, fine! But you have to hurry with what you are trying to hide because I'm getting very bored here! You could decorate here you know? **Neah answered, and turned back and sat to the imaginary floor. Allen tch'd at him and turned around, taking the full control of his body.

_Fine fine, and I will decorate sometime,_ Allen said and turned his gaze back to Road who was really close to him, his focus had to be on Road now. She was reaching out for his hood right now.

''Hmm, you really are interesting. You knew I was hiding,'' Road said, reaching out more, almost touching Allen's hood, ''what is even more interesting is that you are so frantically hiding your face. Now show me your face,'' and she said and almost grabbed Allen's hood but he slapped her hand away.

''Aren't you a feisty one,'' she noted. Allen lifted his head up. ''Yeah I am, now what did you do to him!?'' Allen roared, and pointed to Lavi. She was probably in his mind right now. Destroying him from the inside. But still but he had to make sure. Road chuckled.

''Hmm, I wonder. Maybe he's just sleeping?'' she said innocently. Liar, Allen thought. But now he was sure what Road was doing. Lavi knew how to get out of it. Hopefully he doesn't do it as flashy as last time. Allen turned his head back to look at Road.

''What do you want with us?'' Allen asked. Road looked at him, smiling. Then she backed off a little bit and swirled around.

''Not anything really, just want to play around. You two are exorcists right?'' she asked but continued before Allen could say anything, ''and now when you are here... I may have even found something even more fun in you,'' she explained, grinning. Slowly moving closer to Allen. ''Am I right?''

Allen backed off so his back hit the wall. He tch'd. He would have to fight, if he wouldn't find a way out somehow. He could summon the Ark. But If he would do that Road would realize it instantly, he took a deep breath. ''To be correct we really aren't exorcists, we're just wandering around,'' he tried to explain. Road laughed a little at the foolish act.

''Do you think I will believe that? Now I'm certain you are hiding something '' '', now tell me truth or I'll kill you~'' Road stated. She still continued to walk slowly. As she walked she summoned bunch of candles and pointed them right towards Allen.

Allen gulped, he was at a dead end and he couldn't see any way out of the situation. There was the possibility that he could show his face and not make her kill him. The only option was to prolong the conversation as long as it would take Lavi to wake up.

''I know I'm not in the position to ask... but who are you? You got that weird skin color. And you should at least tell something of yourself before asking me who I am,'' Allen noted. Road looked at him suprised, but then her face changed to a smile.

''My name is Road Kamelot, and I'm from the Noah Clan. That's all the information I'm giving you now~'' she explained cheerily.

''That's too sad. I haven't heard of the Noah Clan, you know... I would be happy to hear more,'' Allen tried to say, but he wasn't heard. Next thing he knew that one of Road's candles was pointing out of his right eye.

He screamed in pain. Road looked at him happily. She skipped quickly the rest of they way to Allen. A devilish grin was growing on her face on every skip. When she was close enough she leaned closer. Then she reached out and took a hold of the candle, slowly pulling it out of the eye socket. Allen screamed more, even some curses were in there. He looked murderously at Road who was playing with the candle at her hand. Allen covered the eye with his hand, trying to keep the blood from rushing out.

''Does it hurt? Too bad I still didn't get to see your face..,'' Road chuckled as Allen struggled to not let the eye heal. The Noah genes were pushing in, if the eye would heal it would be too suspicious.

''Ow, that hurt, would you not do that?'' Allen sighed, ''I'm still not going to tell you anything, hurt me as much as you want, I'm not saying shit,'' he growled and Road watched him in amuse.

''Hmm, well we have a lot of time in our hands...'' she chuckled sadistically. She took one of the candles to her hand. She took hold of it like a dart and pointing it to Allen. ''Be a good target, won't you?'' she noted and then the candles made a line next to her. Ready to be thrown towards Allen.

Allen kept quiet, he was slowly falling to the ground. The first dart had hit his right arm. Next one to the shoulder. Third hit the knee. He was at the ground, panting. He was bleeding big time. He couldn't take it much longer.

Then the fourth one came. This time it hit his forehead. Drilling in to his skull. The pain was immense, he could see his life slowly fading away. His hood had left, it had fallen on the fourth one. Road was skipping towards him, smiling happily.

''Well I hit the bull's eye! Now for the next round. All I need are my darts back... Let's start plucking!'' she stated happily and pulled the first dart quickly. Arm.

Second one. Shoulder. Allen's vision started hazing up.

Third one. Knee. Screaming.

Then she took hold of the one on his forehead. ''Now let's see how tough are you!'' she said with a dark tone which sended shivers down Allen's spine.

_Shit! Am I really going to die here..? _he screamed in his mind when Road started pulling the candle, slowly but surely.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. I hurts. _Allen thought as the pain grew on every second. He couldn't move in protest. He had to just bear it. Take it in.

When Road had removed all of them she backed away again and announced the second round starting. Allen's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say no. But he couldn't. Already there was a candle pointing out of throat. He coughed out blood and fell to the ground. Lifeless.

''Oh did you drop dead already?'' Road asked Allen. She walked closer and knelt next to Allen. She observed him.

**Nephew? Why are you not using you'r powers? If you don't use them I'm going to. You are just making me to do everything here? *sigh***

Road's eyes widened when Allen's wound's started to disappear. The blood on his clothes faded away. A slight smile grew on her face. Allen's eyes shot up and he gasped for breath. Road backed off a little.

_Well isn't this something.., _she thought and watched as Allen pulled himself back up. Pulling the candle from his throat out. Allen was now standing on his two feet again, there was no blood or anything on him. Only thing that was damaged was his clothes. He looked at his robe. It was full of holes. He sighed.

''I liked this robe you know? And you destroyed it!'' he stated in frustration. He undressed the robe and the white shirt was revealed and his black leather pants. His white hair falling on to his shoulder's.

''So.. you are a N-'' Road started saying in her shock but was cut off by Allen, ''yes, yes. Whatever no more point hiding it, right?'' he blurted out. Leaving Road speechless as Allen changed forms.

''Now.. why is a Noah and Bookman Jr. together, just travelling?'' Road chuckled.

Allen let out some killing intent. But only that much that Road would be more wary. Nothing too much.

''Now could you let his mind go already?'' Allen asked kindly as he pointed to Lavi. He let out a frustrated sigh. He really didn't want to face Lavi right now. He had shown Road his face already. Which was not very good news.

Road chuckled and whipped her hand. Lavi's eyes shot up and he gasped for breath. He was laying on the ground. He lifted himself up slightly by his hands.

''You bitch,'' Lavi let out and glared at Road who was amused of the sight. Lavi looked around and spotted Allen next to him. Without his robe and changed. Lavi could feel the anger gathering inside him.

''You have changed and she has seen you'r face.. Baka,'' he spat out. Allen glazed at Lavi and smiled apologetically.

''Sorry I failed, but it's not like I had a choice at the time, sleepy head,'' he said, trying to not let Road hear too much. Who was now back at her throne. Lavi's face twisted in embarrassment. Well both of them were to blame.

''Now, can we just leave? We are in a hurry you know,'' Allen asked the girl. ''And if you are not going to let us leave.. Could you bring some food?'' he added. Road looked at him suspiciously.

''Hmm... I can't let you leave. But yes I can bring food, you will stay here,'' she stated and summoned one of her doors, ''I wonder should I tell Millenie about you two... No he doesn't need to know... yet,'' she thought out loud. ''I need you as my playmates! Well not maybe you anymore, but the Junior will be fun to play with...'' Lavi flinched at this.

''Well, be good boys and stay here and wait~'' she said and jumped through her door. After she had entered it, the door broke down, leaving Lavi and Allen alone in the room.

* * *

Allen stretched his arms and he sat down to the floor, next to Lavi. Allen sighed and rubbed his face, he was about to fall in sleep.

Lavi stared at him angrily. Allen turned his head to look at him, ''what's with that face?'' he asked smiling. Like he didn't know why Lavi was angry.

''You know you just told her you are Noah just like that,'' he stated with an angry tune. He really wasn't happy.

''Well if you are interested I was about to die, tortured to the death. To be exact I was dead. And I would be if Neah wouldn't have activated my powers. And all this happened when you let Road run in your mind freely. You know it doesn't feel nice when a candle is pulled from your forehead,'' Allen told Lavi who gasped for breath and his face turned from angry to a remorseful.

''Sorry, I didn't know. Moyashi, is it possible that the Millenium Earl could send us back to the future?'' Lavi asked, he noticed Allen's sigh.

''Yes he could,'' Allen answered and Lavi perked up, ''but no, we are not going to do that. I don't want him to start bothering the current me earlier than he should,'' he stated bluntly, now again they didn't know what should they do, dead end.

''Any other plans?'' Allen asked Lavi who thought for a while. ''Not really, you?'' he asked in answer. Allen smiled at him sneakly. He shot up and closed his eyes, consecrating. Then a Ark gate appeared to the room. Shining in it's pureness. It was bright white.

Lavi shot up too he glared at Allen. Like he was asking the obvious. Allen smiled and walked next to the gate.

''Shall we leave? It would be troublesome if Road came back and we can just be in the Ark for a while and then jump out as quickly as we can,'' Allen explained, but Lavi didn't like the plan so much, he sighed and walked to Allen's side.

''Fine, only this time. But don't send us anywhere funny,'' he noted and so they walked in the gate and next thing they knew they were in the Ark.

Everything was just like they remembered. The white streets and buildings, it wasn't nothing like you would think a sadistic family of Noah's would live. It was so clean and welcoming. Allen started to walk towards a door in front of them. He closed his eyes again and then he was done he opened the door and indicated Lavi to go in. Lavi walked in and Allen followed him. They got out, but of course they didn't get out unnoticed.

* * *

''Milennium Earl why have you summoned me? You told me that I would have a day off today,'' Tyki asked as he knelt before the Earl who was surrounded by his many phones.

''Ah Tyki-pon~ Good you came, I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems someone invaded in our Ark, I sensed the pesky innocence for a while, but before I could think more it seemed that they had already left,'' Earl explained and Tyki rose up and he couldn't but seem baffled.

''Are you sure you aren't just making it up? No one should get in the Ark, and there is no way they could leave so easily,'' Tyki said. The Earl chuckled.

''I'm sure Tyki-pon, there is no way I could mistake that for something else. Now off you go and look where they have gone~'' he stated and Tyki nodded and left the room, adjusting his top hat.

''Ah yes, take Lero with you and before you go you should ask Road for more information, I'm sure she knows more of this,'' Earl added and Tyki could feel his menacing aura.

_Damn Road, what did you do this time? _He thought when he left the room, again he had to take care of Road's mess. He walked for a while, looking for Road. He sent off some Tease so the search would go faster.

When some time had passed one of the Tease came back and informed him of Road's whereabouts. She was in the kitchen. Probably eating candy, Tyki thought. He ascended few levels, and they he arrived to the kitchen where Road was making food. She was humming some random song.

_Hmm isn't this unusual, _Tyki wondered, amused by the sigh before him. He coughed little so he could get Road's attention. She turned around to look who was behind him.

''Aren't you in a good mood Road,'' Tyki said, he really couldn't help but smile when Road stopped humming and the smile fell off of her face.

''Heyyy... Uncle Tyki, what are you doing here?'' she asked nervously. Tyki chuckled. ''Oh just that I'm hungry, why else? And still you didn't answer my question Road,'' he noted and then walked to cabinet and he took some food from there.

''I'm just happy for no special reason,'' she tried to explain, Tyki couldn't hold his laugh anymore. He fell to the ground laughing.

''Road I know about your little ''friends'', now would you please explain me what is happening, or do you want the Millenium Earl's anger on you?'' Tyki stated when he had pulled himself together.

Road looked shocked, she stuttered for a while but then her expression turned to a smile. ''Fine, you caught me. But how did you know?'' she asked.

''The Millenium Earl felt innocence inside the Ark, but as he had felt it, the innocence had dissapeared, do you know why?'' Tyki told, and then Road looked shocked.

''That's weird they should be locked away in one of my dimensions, wait... They couldn't have,'' she said and summoned one of her doors. She jumped in and Tyki followed her.

When they came to the other side they noticed that the room was empty, and there was only some blood on the floor.

''Umh, Road did you leave the door open?'' Tyki asked, and he walked closer to the puddle of blood.

''No, I'm sure they had no way of escaping. Fuck! How did they escape? I'm sure I didn't leave no way for them to escape,'' she raged, and she jumped up and down. Tyki swiped his finger trough the blood and licked it. His eye's widened.

_This couldn't be... No, I'm certain that it's.., _he thought, he jumped back up and looked at Road. ''Road why do I taste a Noah in this blood?'' he asked angrily.

Road stayed quiet under Tyki's gaze. Tyki sighed, ''whatever, it's just weird we didn't feel the reincarnation, well which Noah is he?'' he asked, but then Road startled.

''Umh, I don't know, I left when he asked me to get food for them, but-'' she explained, but then she thought before she continued.

''...but?'' Tyki asked, really Road didn't get any information out of him. He was supposed to find this guy but he really didn't have any information.

''There was a another guy, I peeked into his mind and I got his identity, but really something was wrong with it, it was fuzzy,'' she explained, trying to avert Tyki's gaze.

''Well, who was he?'' he asked. Road turned her head to look at him. ''He was Bookman Jr. but his memories were odd,'' she explained.

''So a mysterious Noah and a Bookman, and to top of it all innocence... Really this is just too good to be true,'' Tyki sighed. His mission seems to be much more problematic than he expected.

''Well for now I will tell the Millenium Earl what happened and ask for his advice, we can't just let this slide,'' Tyki said and walked towards Road's door, and they exited the dimension. When they exited Tyki headed towards the Earl's office.

* * *

They jumped out of the door, falling to the ground. Allen made a perfect landing, Lavi not so perfect landing. They looked around them to see where they were. The gate was already crumbling behind them.

''So Allen where are we?'' Lavi asked, but he didn't have to think long when he already recognized the familiar place. They were at the Order Headquarters. Lavi was shocked. Why were they there, no something must have gone wrong. He glared at Allen who was shocked as well. It seemed like Allen had changed back to his white form.

''Umm, this is not right. We are supposed to be at a abandoned village long way from here, something must have interfered,'' he said. Looking around to look no one close by. To their luck they ended up to a more deserted area of the Order.

''Yeah, but the next question is how are we going to get out of here? It's not like we can just walk past everyone,'' Lavi mumbleded, but Allen's gaze lightened up.

''Hehehehe, no that's not entirely true,'' he chuckled. Lavi looked at him frightened. Allen took Lavi's arm and pulled him away.

After few minutes:

''You got to be kidding me,'' Lavi stated, he couldn't believe he was wearing a finder outfit they found at a closet nearby and so was Allen.

''No! Nobody will see our faces, because they are hidden almost fully by the hood and bandages,'' Allen stated smartly, ''let's go, we can grab some food from the cafeteria on our way, I miss Jerry's cooking!'' he added cheerfully.

''Absolutely no,'' Lavi said firmly and Allen pushed him to move. They walked along the corridors, trying to find the exit. But it was in vain because they both didn't remember anything of the old headquaters, not even Lavi.

''This is so annoying we don't know where we are, but the upside is that no one has recognized us yet,'' Lavi stated, they had been walking around for a while now and it felt like they weren't getting anywhere.

''Wait, some is coming,'' Allen noted, Lavi noticed it was footsteps coming closer to them. They had walked past people before but this time it was someone they knew. They walked a few steps so they arrived to the corner and they saw Lenalee walking towards them.

Before Lavi could say anything Allen had already started to walk towards Lenalee, he didn't want to go. Lenalee could stop them and he knew he couldn't take it. To look someone who had died in his time.

''Oh, hello. It's a nice morning isn't it?'' she greeted and Allen just walked past her, not saying a word, Lavi followed him. But Allen stopped and turned around to look at the surprised Lenalee.

''Good morning, umm could you help us get to the exit? We're kinda lost,'' he asked and felt a punch on his side almost instantly. Lavi had hit him.

''I told you not to interfere with anything,'' he whispered and Allen smiled back as an answer. Lenalee looked at the curiously but then she smiled at them.

''Ok, I'm not really busy right now. The exit is not even far away,'' she told them, ''now follow me,'' she explained, Lavi and Allen followed her. When they walked for a while in silence. It was broken by Lenalee.

''Are you two newcomers? Because I haven't seen you around,'' she asked, as they walked.

''Umh, yeah we are, we really don't know our way around the place yet,'' Allen muttered in answer. Allen started to get dizzy. It wasn't the lack of sleep. It was something what they didn't want to happen now.

''I see, that's nice. How has it been here in the Order?'' Lenalee continued questioning. Then there was a silence. Nobody answered. Lavi couldn't say anything because Lenalee would have regonized him, but Allen was just there walking. Even thought he was walking fowards it felt like he was frozen.

''Allen...?'' Lavi whispered, Allen turned his head to look at him and Lavi noticed that his eyes were golden. This was not good.

''Is something wrong?'' Lenalee asked when the answer never came, then she stopped and turned to look at the two.

_Oh crap, not this, not now. C'mon Allen snap out of it, _he thought as he shook Allen, but it didn't help. Allen had already switched with Neah. Lavi cursed to himself, his only memories of the Noah was bad, usually he only had appeared in fights, and the after effects were not good.

''Don't worry Bookman, I'm not going to do anything. My nephew did push my time out long enough so I came out forcefully,'' Neah said and smiled at Lavi. He looked around him to see where he was.

''Ooooh! How can I be here I wonder?'' he shouted out and Lavi tried to silence him. Lenalee was starting to get suspicious.

''What are you talking about?'' Lenalee uttered. She looked really confused. Neah turned to look at her and he finally realized who she was and his smile went to a sadistic side.

''Now now, you should be dead missy, I'm sure my nephew took c- umf'' Neah said but his mouth was blocked by Lavi. He gave a deadly gaze towards the young Bookman.

''I... Should be... dead? W-what are you talking about?'' Lenalee said frightened, she didn't know what was happening. Only thing she did knew was that these two weren't finders.

Neah glazed at her murderously which made Lenalee back off a little, his aura was immense. Lavi could feel that Neah really wanted to kill the girl. Just when Neah was about to dash for an attack his eyes widened and then a shocked expression grew on his face. ''Oooh, I guess screwed then. My nephew is really angry, even as he explaining what was happening, my my,'' he uttered and he tried to look very sorry when he said that.

Lavi looked at him in suprise, this is not how he imaged the Noah to be, he only had seen the sadistic killer side him. He could have never expected this. The dude went and flirted with Lenalee! Lavi was just about to shout at the dumb Noah, but was cut of when Kanda walked past them.

_Oh shit, this is bad, _Lavi thought. Kanda looked at the scene in front of him in confusion. A finder was flirting with Lenalee who was frightened as she was just about to die and then there was another finder in the backround looking him with shocked look.

''Tch, troublesome,'' he uttered and walked away but he was stopped by Lenalee. ''Kanda! Please help something is not right with these guys!'' she shouted and before she knew it Neah smiling face went to an serious on and grapped her and blocked her mouth so she couldn't say anything. Lavi looked at this frightened.

Kanda took his Mugen out instatly as he saw this. Neah just laughed at this, ''now missy you should stay put now, we are in quite trouble already and the last thing we need is you dying,'' he whispered to Lenalee making her eyes widen in shock. She was about to activate her Innocence, but then Neah stopped her. He surged dark matter trough her body so her Innocence wouldn't activate.

''And forget the Innocence, it would be troublesome if you would use it,'' he added as Lenalee roared in pain. Kanda rushed to attack him, but Neah easily jumped out of the way. Only making Kanda even more angry.

''Let Lenalee go you freak!'' he roared and swung his sword towards him again, but he stopped when he was about to hit Lenalee. ''Tch.'' Neah looked at this in amuse. It's been a long time when he had this much fun.

Lavi on the other hand was trying to figure out how could he bring Allen back, he couldn't say anything, he could only wait for something to happen. Well he could go as an meatshield, but he didn't want to die right now. So the only thing he could do was observing.

''Oh, are you out of steam already?'' Neah questioned Kanda who wasn't attacking him, he only looked at him with a very annoiyed expression. ''No just waiting that you stop being a bitch who uses someone else as a shield,'' he noted and Neah just tch'd at him, but then Lenalee who had just been screaming in pain kicked Neah in his leg so he let her go.

''Ouch, aren't you something missy, even moving after that,'' he stated and then his expression changed to a sadictic grin, so Kanda who was holding Lenalee backed away a little, ''now should I get serious,'' Neah added with a serious tone. He turned his head to see Lavi and nodded.

Lavi looked at him confused but when he started humming he plucked his ears instantly. Before Kanda or Lenalee could put the pieces together they already felt their conciousness slipping away and then they fell to the ground.

Lavi rushed over to them to check they are not dead, he sighed in relieve both of them still had a pulse. Then he turned to look at the Noah, ''you know you could have done it more sublty,'' he stated.

Neah looked at him and raised and eyebrow, ''well sorry for saving your ass, and shall we leave now?'' he answered and then he started walking towards the exit. Lavi rushed behind him.

When they walked the corridors Lavi noticed that everyone had lost conciousness. He glanzed at the Noah walking before him, ''and you made everyone lose their coniousness... Haven't you never heard word subtle?'' he asked, but Neah just kept walking fowards happily and then they reached the front door and he opened it.

Of course their troubles didn't end there, the gatekeeper was still there. When they walked past him he exanimed them with his eyes and instatly started to alert the headquater about the intruder. Not intruderS, because there was nothing wrong with Lavi.

Of course when someone will hear the alarm they will be a long way gone. When the two reached the edge, Lavi looked down and and tried to think a way down. Neah on the other hand backed off a little bit, when he had backed off enough he started to run.

He would have jumped if Lavi would have not stopped him. ''You idiot you will kill yourself like that, and that is Allen's body so you shouldn't damage it!'' he yelled at the Noah. Neah looked at him, and grinned.

''Trust me, you jump down too. We will make it,'' he said reassuringly, then he took speed again and this time he jumped down and Lavi didn't stop him. Lavi looked at him falling for a while and then he sighed and jumped after him.

When Neah was about to hit the ground he was caught by a man and Lavi was caught by a swarm of Tease. Lavi panicked for a while and tried to hit the butterflies away, but then he realized what was happening.

''Took you long enough,'' Tyki stated and looked at the boy in his arms, ''aren't you a clever one,'' he added. When Allen opened his eyes he smiled at the man before him and Lavi observed this situation in confusion.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the first update, I don't know what happened to it o.o I was surprised too, didn't expect that to happen. **

**but yeah... review? **


End file.
